


Cut

by ciaan



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Porn Battle, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written January 2009 for oxoniensis's Porn Battle, prompts 'scream' and 'bloodplay'. Warning to pay attention to prompt words and character names for tone of ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut

Depression cuts herself sometimes, but it's totally different when Fear and Anxiety do it.

Spread-eagled, tied to the bed, they nip and tear at her. Anxiety bites her lips and throat, claws at her breasts with sharpened, painted nails. Fear gouges at her thighs with a knife, carving into skin and muscle, lapping up the streams of blood that flow out. She jabs her fingers into Depression's cunt, flips the knife around and slides the carved hilt in after, slick and wet.

Depression knows she can do nothing to stop them, and she screams.

It's horrible and she loves it. It makes her feel alive, hot and sharp. It's better than the emptiness inside her when she's without them.


End file.
